


sinner - gundham tanaka x reader

by redlight (pishu)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Tanaka Gundham, Breast Sucking, Degrading kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, First Time, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POC Reader, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Scarf Kink, Smut, Switch Reader, Teasing, Top Tanaka Gundham, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gundham blushes a lot, switch gundham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pishu/pseuds/redlight
Summary: y/n goes out looking for someone to talk to out of boredom, but ends up finding a lot more...
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Original Female Character(s), Tanaka Gundham/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 130





	sinner - gundham tanaka x reader

**Author's Note:**

> if you're using InteractiveFics, please add the following:  
> y/n - your name  
> e/c - eye color  
> s/c - skin color  
> <3  
> gundham’s rings and bandages are off btw lol

‘This killing game is so tiring,’ you sigh. It’s been what’s felt like months on this island, watching people die, figuring out who did it, then essentially killing that person. It’s already starting to feel like a cycle.

1:30 am. You were staying up playing video games, but after 5 hours it started to get a little boring. Is there anything exciting to do around here…?

‘I’m in the mood to talk to someone, but I doubt anyone is awake right now,’ you thought. ‘Doesn’t hurt to check, though.’

You step out in nothing but athletic shorts and an oversized t-shirt. Your hair is up and out of your face. 

‘Hmmm...lights off...their’s too...damn…’ you think in disappointment, walking down the pathway. The stones are cold on your feet. Should’ve worn shoes. It doesn’t matter now though. “Looks like no one’s up,” you mutter. “Guess I’ll just head back to my-” 

Oh? Someone’s lights are on. Who…?

You approach the cottage and see Gundham Tanaka’s faceplate on it.

You’re pretty good friends with Gundham. Ever since you arrived on the island, he’s been alright to you. Of course, he keeps up his “overlord of ice” act up, but sometimes, he breaks it, and you’ve had a couple of talks. He’s cool, and pretty cute.

“Oh, good. He’s awake. He’ll probably offer some interesting conversation.” you walk closer to the door. Wait...what’s he…?

“Y/n...mmph…” Gundham breathlessly moans. 

“HUH??” You think.

You move your head over to the window, but duck down immediately after realizing what Gundham was doing in there. 

“He’s...really going at it, huh?” You thought. This isn’t how you thought the night would go. You were just bored. You suppose that...doing _that_ isn’t necessarily something you’re against.

“He’s kinda...hot...moaning my name like that…”

“Would it be creepy if I...he _is_ thinking about me while doing that, so I guess it’s not too bad for me to…” You start to lift yourself up.

“Wait, no. What am I doing? That’s weird. Ew. He’s having a private moment. For me to try to watch him is a violation of his privacy.”

Hm? You don’t hear anymore panting. I guess he’s done.

‘Well, it’d be weird if I knocked on his door right after he jerked off. I’ll just…crawl away…?’

You don’t want to risk him seeing you if you stand up. He might get the wrong idea. You slink away as quietly as you can, and just as you’re almost gone-

Footsteps.

Shit.

The door opens. “Fuck. I can’t do anything.” You accept your fate, and the weird position you’re currently in. This is totally explainable, right?

Gundham gently steps out. He’s wearing a purple silk bathrobe with black lace trim, the same shade as the scarf he sports every day. With the absence of said scarf and jacket he wears, you can see more of his neck and chest. His hair is down and in his face, lacking the gel that usually keeps it up. It looks good on him. His contact is out, so both of his eyes are the same shade of grey. His eyeliner is slightly smudged, and his scar is faded (it’s temporary, as you’ve assumed before). Honestly, he looks pretty hot right now.

“Y/n? What are you doing here? And why are you on the ground like that?” He nervously asks, trying to act casual. 

“Oh, I was gonna see if you wanted to talk or something. I’m a little bored, so…” you reply. 

“You didn’t answer my second question.”

“I, um…” ‘Fuck. Girl, think of a good excuse!’ “I thought I saw one of your hamsters out here! I was tryna look for it…”

“You fool...my DEVAS are always in proximity to me.” He corrects you. ‘Even when you’re jerking off? Have some decency…’ you think.

“If you’re going to lie to me, then at least be believable, mortal.” Gundham continues. “I assume the real reason you were down there was so you could avert your eyes from…” He clears his throat. “That would also explain as to why you simply didn’t knock on the door, considering the fact that you came to my cottage with the intent of a conversation. Am I correct?”

Caught. “Yeah, exactly correct,” you chuckle. This is so fucking awkward. 

“I must apologize for the...indecency you witnessed.” Gundham looks away and pauses as he thinks for a moment. “D-did you…” he starts. 

“Hm?”

“...would you say you have any opposition...for…” He’s really struggling, he’s super embarrassed.

“I assume you heard what I was saying, so…” is what he manages to get out.

“Are you asking if I would completely hate the idea of sleeping with you?” you question. 

“I...uhm…” Gundham covers a raging blush with his hand as he looks away. You stand up and walk over to him.

“Nevermind...forgive me… what a foolish question to ask-” He shudders as he’s cut off by your lips placing onto his.

“What’s foolish about it…” you pull away. “The way you were panting for me was kinda hot…” you wrap your arms around his neck and purr into his ear. “I don’t mind helping you with your fantasies, Gundham…”

He looks completely shocked. Gundham was absolutely not expecting this reaction from you.

“Are you...sure? Don’t feel like you have to do this because I asked…” He hesitantly places his hands around your waist.

“I’m sure…” You pull him into another, more passionate kiss. ‘I’ve literally never done this before. Um...can I…?’

Your lips part to trace his bottom lip with your tongue.

‘I think he’s still shocked that I agreed…’ you think, but he suddenly picks you up and walks back into his cottage. Once inside, he closes the door and gently sets you down on the bed. 

“Putting me on the same spot where you moaned my name, huh…” You tease. “Where are the devas?”

“Quiet, mortal…” he mumbles, walking over to the window to close the blinds. Should’ve done that a while ago. “They’re asleep in their cage.” Oh, okay. You didn’t want his hamsters to be scarred by what was about to happen.

You watch as he moves over to a drawer and pulls out a condom. Oh?

“Already prepared? Is this not your first time?” you ask.

“N-no, it is...I just…” his face is turning even redder, which you didn’t think was possible. He exhales to try and calm down. “I had them just in case anything were to ever… occur…”

“Hm.” You decide not to question him any more.

As he walks back over to you, a pang of excitement and arousal hits your lower region. He looks so good in that robe...

He puts the condom on the bed, then lightly holds your face with one hand as he bends down to kiss you. You feel his other hand graze your collarbone, and go under your shirt.

“Is it okay if I take this off?” He breaks the kiss to get consent. You nod and pull your shirt over your head, revealing your breasts.

Gundham is almost in awe. He sinks to his knees and brings both hands to your chest, lightly caressing them. He traces your nipples with his fingertips and watches intently as they rise to erection. He’s teasing you…

“J-just start sucking, already…” you stutter.

He glances up. “Hm...as you wish,” he replies and moves his mouth to your right nipple.

“Kgh…” This sensation...Gundham’s tongue swirling around your sensitive nipple, his hand gently fondling your left breast… you want more… it sets something off in you…

You move your hand, which was gripping the sheets, to his hair. It’s soft… your fingers get tangled in his black and white streaked locks as you lightly moan…

Gundham is obviously happy with your current state. He was already aroused, but the feeling of your nipple in his mouth and your hand in his hair added to it. He made sure to be gentle, though; Gundhan knows that breasts are a sensitive part of the female anatomy, and the last thing he would want to do is hurt you. 

He releases your nipple with a slight _pop_ as the suction releases. A string of saliva connect his lips and your breast as he moves over to the other, and pecks little kisses onto it.

You start to press your thighs together to respond to your growing arousal. Get a little friction going. Gundham immediately notices.

“Do you...want me to help you with that?” he smirks.

“Go ahead…” 

You slide farther back onto the bed to allow for easier access to your entrance. Watching him slowly lower down made you feel hazy…

He slips your shorts down your legs and sets them aside. “No underwear?” he laughs, and your face gets hotter. He gently grabs your thigh and plants soft kisses as pulls you closer to him. He continues to kiss the area and caress your legs, which is driving you crazy...

Gundham then gently nibbles on your inner thigh, which elicits a moan from you.

He pauses at the sight of your wet pussy. He doesn’t know how to approach this. ‘I don’t want to keep her waiting, but I don’t want this to be mediocre…’ he thinks. ‘What if I just…’

He gently slides a finger down your folds, which causes you to shiver in response. Okay…

Gundham gives a generous lick up the inside of each labia. ‘Am I doing this right....?’ he wonders.

“K-kgh-!” You gasp, and Gundham takes that as an okay to keep going.

He parts the lips with his tongue and starts to lap up your wetness. 

“You...taste good…” he breathes into your skin.

He decides to try something, takes two fingers into his mouth to get some saliva, and slowly pushes them into you.

His calloused fingers are kinda long, but not super skinny, and his nails are trimmed, so it doesn’t hurt. He slides half in, to see your reaction, and goes back out. Gundham repeats this a couple more times, then puts the rest of the length in, as well as start to lick your clit.

“Fuck…” you wince. Feels good…

He starts to go faster, establishing a rhythm, and flexes his fingers upwards, hitting your inner walls. His tongue is vigorously circling your sensitive nerve. This continues for a bit, and you’re attempting to hold back moans.

Gundham sees this and pulls away from your clit. “Ah...y/n...I can sense that you’re trying to silence your moans...may I ask that you refrain? Your sounds are beautiful…” he moves back down and slides a third finger in. His mouth reconnects with your clit, circling even faster… and then…

Gundham reaches your g-spot.

“S-shit-! G..Gundham...right there… keep doing that…” He obliges.

Hearing your reactions makes him feel really good. ‘No issue if I help myself…’

He moves one hand under his robe to start jerking himself off.

You’re close. You’re so fucking close. Your muscles start to tense up, your breathing gets heavier…

And Gundham stops. What?

“Um…? Why’d you-” 

You sit up and are greeted by Gundham’s hard cock in your face, already dribbling with precum.

“I didn’t exactly get to...finish earlier, and I can’t have you beat me to it~” he smirks.

“Agh, rude. I was right theremmph-” You’re silenced by his length entering your mouth, and he keens.

“Shhhh…”

Your plush lips are wrapped around half of his dick, and it’s already nearing the back of your throat. Your tongue flattens in response, to make this a bit easier. 

You pull back and gently hold his cock in one hand and gently play with his balls with the other. The feeling of your soft hand touching him there already feels good to him.

Looking up into his grey eyes, you swirl your tongue on his tip, evoking visible pleasure. You take a little more than half in, then go back out. In, out, in, out…

Gundham tries to resist moaning, as you did, but being engulfed by that wet heat, _your_ wet heat...it was so much.

“Y/n…” He grunts. “Forgive me for this.”

“Hm?” He suddenly grabs your head and pushes you almost all the way down. You can feel his cock go down your throat...your eyes start to tear up. You move your hands away.

“So good...so good...you’re so good…” he praises, biting his lip as he mouth-fucks you.

His praise makes you warm- well, warmer- inside. You hollow your cheeks to allow for more suction, and try to give more pressure.

Another rhythm gets going, and you get more used to this sensation. Being used in such a way... turns you on even more…

You move a hand to your aching clit, still throbbing from the earlier denial, and vigorously rub on it. This feeling…

You moan against Gundham’s cock, which drives him even more crazy for you.

‘Fuck,’ you think ‘I’m close again.’ You can tell that Gundham is, too. His thrusting loses its rhythm, and he starts go to even faster…

That tension from before starts to rise again...until…

“Y/n...I’m...I’m going to- aghhh-!” he thrusts for a final time as he cums in the back of your throat.

“Mmmph-!” You moan, a response to his release and your own. 

Your body feels tingly as Gundham lets his cock out from your mouth and removes his hand from your hair.

You’re both panting as you fall back onto the bed.

“That was...enjoyable, mortal. Thank you.”

“Mhm… we still aren’t done yet, though...we didn’t get to use this yet…” you smirk, holding up the condom.

“Kehehe...of course…” he chuckles, and sits up to put the condom on. An idea hits you.

“Hey...where’s your scarf?”

“Hm? It’s in the closet,” he replies sliding the latex onto his dick. You don’t think that he realizes your intentions.

You stand up, staggering a bit due to the sensitivity between your thighs. You retrieve the scarf, walk back over, and get back on the bed.

“Is it okay if we use this?” you ask.

Gundham blushes. “T-that’s what you wanted it for?” He pauses. “Very well.”

You smile. Alright. You lightly tie the scarf into a makeshift collar around his neck. Your boobs are in his face as you do so, and he blushes even harder in response.

You proceed to lay down on the bed, holding the end of the scarf in your dominant hand. Gundham gets on top of you. He looks so sexy with his robe on, but you’d really like to see his chest…

You hum and take his robe off with your free hand. His pale skin is _very_ red. Almost everything you do seems to fluster him…

Your head tilts as you admire the boy on top of you. His black and white hair sprawled messily around his face, grey eyes looking directly at you. You gently caress lightly his chest with your fingertips. He has some scars...wonder how he got those.

He’s so...pretty.

At the same time, Gundham is admiring you. He thinks that every part of you is beautiful; your whole face is just so adorable. Your e/c eyes examining him, s/c skin glowing with sweat and saliva...the way you accepted him... All he can do is smile.

“Hm? What are you smiling about?” You ask.

“You’re...captivating, y/n. Bewitching, even…” he answers, looking away.

You take your free hand and gently turn his face to yours, making eye contact. “I was just thinking the same thing about you, Gundham...you’re enchanting…” you grin. 

Hearing you say that makes him _melt_. He leans down and gives you a deep kiss.

“Are you ready?” you break the kiss to ask. Gundham nods.

‘Okay, here goes,’ you prepare yourself.

Both of your eyes look down as he presses the tip of his cock against your cunt. He looks at you for approval, and you nod.

You wince as he enters you, and he pauses. You need a second to adjust to his size. ‘He’s… so big…”

You exhale and give another nod, and he inserts the rest of himself into you. It kinda hurts.

“Tell me when it’s okay to keep going.”

It takes you a minute or two, but you give him the okay to start thrusting.

You watch as his cock disappears inside you, then reappears, then repeats...it’s still a bit painful, but it starts to feel… really good.

Gundham sinks deeper into you, thrusts getting harder as he goes on. That familiar rhythm gets going. He can’t help but admire how you look right now…

You let out a breathless moan, and he goes even harder.

‘I think that he likes to be praised, but what would he do if…?’ Another idea pops into your head.

“Y-you…” Geez. You’re getting fucked so hard that it’s a little difficult to form words. “...you must’ve really wanted this, huh? Jerking off to me in the middle of the night...you must be loving this, you perv…”

He was _not_ expecting you to say that. “Wh-?”

“You’re always calling the rest of us sinners, but you’re one, too.” you smirk. “A dirty little sinner,” you darkly smile and pull on his scarf.

Gundham blushes, somehow even more. “Y-you’re right...I’m a sinner...a lowly sinner…” Upon saying those words, he starts to pound his hips vigorously. Okay...

“Mmm… that’s right...so disgusting~” You continue.

“I-I...I’m...I’m a gross s-sinner…” Gundham whines, his deep voice exciting you even more.

“Hah~...y-you’re-ahnnn-” you groan, struggling to get words out. “You’re my sinner, okay? We’re sinners...together…”

“Mmmphhh...I’m...I’m yours, y/n…” he whimpers. “I’m your sinner...your sinner...y-your-!” Gundham feels a fire pooling low in his abdomen. Your degrading, the way you feel...it’s astonishing.

Once again, he loses his rhythm.

“Go ahead...cum for me…” you coo, pulling tighter on his scarf, bringing him closer. Your foreheads are touching, breaths in each other’s faces… 

“G-ggh-!” He groans, cumming into the condom, but still inside you. “Kkhnnn...s-still feels good…” he murmurs, pulling out and laying next to you.

You both need a minute to catch your breath.

“Hm...I didn’t finish, but that’s alright...Gundham got to, so that’s good...wait, wh-” Your thoughts are cut off.

You didn’t notice that the scarf end wasn’t in your hand anymore. It was in Gundham’s, and the other end was now tied around your neck like a collar. When did that happen…?

“I...noticed that you didn’t finish with me, so…” he looks away, a dull red on his pale skin. ‘He’s so cute…’ Gundham makes you so soft...

“...I would...like to be in control if you don’t mind…”

“That’s fine with me.”

Gundham puts the scarf down to go get another condom.

“Get on all fours,” he demands. ‘Damn, he switched up fast…’ you thought, but you do as he said.

You can’t see what he’s doing, but you hear him walk back over and get on the bed. You wonder what he’s going to do...the suspense, excitement, and arousal are eating you up inside…

You feel Gundham lean over to talks in your ear.

“Kehehe...so you thought that I would just let you get away with that…? How embarrassing...making me say such...low things...I shall put you in your place, y/n,” Gundham purrs in his deep, sultry voice.

Without warning, he gives your cunt a quick lick and shoves his entire length inside you.

“A-AH-!” You groan.

He hungrily grabs onto your hips and begins to thrust, with more power than before.

“Mmmphh...you were saying how we’re both sinners, correct, y/n…?” He pounds. “That may be true, but you are still beneath me.”

You can’t even talk, he’s ravaging you so hard.

Gundham pulls on his scarf. “The lowest sinner here is _you_ , y/n...so filthy...look at you…”

“Your body is practically begging for me…” he coos. “Pathetic…” You hear him spit, and feel it on your lower back.

You’d never admit it, but you love this...

You attempt to bury your face unto a pillow, but you're pulled back up by the scarf. 

“Keep your head up.” ‘Okay, okay…’

Gundham continues to pound into your cunt, the wetness providing a supple amount of lube.

“Who’s...gh...who’s my little sinner?” 

“M-me-” You’re cut off by Gundham hitting your g-spot. “Aghhh-! M-” He hits it again.

Your body is practically rocking as he thrusts, repeatedly and quickly reaching your g-spot. All you can do is cry in pleasure…

“Ghnnnnn...m-me..ahhhhn~”

“I didn’t hear you.” He slams into your g-spot again.

“I-I’m your l-little sinner…” you finally manage to choke out.

“Good girl…” He tugs his scarf harder, bringing you even closer. He starts to slam into you even harder, hitting your spot again and again…

Your vision and mind are hazy...you can’t think about anything else…

‘Feels good...so good, so good-’

Gundham reaches your g-spot yet again, and this time…

“G-Gundham...I-I’m...I-!” Pleasure. Pure pleasure. “F-fuck-! Agghhh~!” You let out as you release over Gundhams pulsing cock.

"K-kgh-!" He groans as he releases.

You gasp for air as he pulls out of you yet again. Your ass lowers as your cum leaks out.

Your whole body is shaking, so you can’t really move.

All you can think about is Gundham.

You decide to just lay there for a bit. You hear Gundham walk into the bathroom.

“I guess it’s okay if I close my eyes for a bit…”

Gundham cleans himself up with a quick shower. He wanted to take it with you, but you looked exhausted, and so cute laying there. He retrieves his robe and puts it back on, and then gets another from his closet, as well as a couple of wet washclothes from the bathroom.

You’re hazy as you wake up to the feeling of Gundham gently spreading your legs so he can clean you up. He gently wipes your sensitive areas, your lower back where he spit on you, as well as your face to get all the sweat.

He gently asks you to stand up, and you do so, but you’re a bit wobbly. He dresses you in his second robe. So silky and comfortable. 

Gundham quickly changes the covers and carefully picks you up. You feel warmth as you’re tucked into bed...and more warmth as you feel Gundham cuddle up next to you. He nuzzles his face into your shoulder.

“Y/n…?”

“Hmm?”

“I… I didn’t mean those...things I said. I would never think that lowly of you,” he confesses. “I actually think of you like...m-my dark queen…” 

You blush and smile at the thought. “Me? A queen?”

“I didn’t mean what I said, either. I don’t think you’re disgusting.”

He exhales. “I’m relieved...however...I did enjoy that side of you…”

You giggle. “I liked seeing you like that, not gonna lie…”

“...You’ll see it again...if you want to…” You can feel his face start to get warmer. He blushes so much, it’s so cute…

“Hmm...I do.”

“And so you will…” he sleepily sighs.

You came here looking for conversation… but ended up finding a lot more.

“Goodnight, Gundham.”

“I wish you a sweet slumber, y/n.”

You found new hope.

**Author's Note:**

> soooo this is the first smut i've ever written lol  
> how'd i do?  
> feedback is welcomed <3
> 
> oh, i didn't give a specific c*ck size so yall can like imagine lol  
> this is nsfw writing practice, i wrote this in the middle of the night so pls excuse any grammar errors/ spelling mistakes


End file.
